Served Cold
Severin Manor Raven Rock citizenship |type = Side quest |QuestID = DLC2RR02 }} Served Cold is a quest in . Adril Arano believes that Councilor Morvayn is in danger from members of the Ulen family and asks the Dragonborn to investigate for him. Background Captain Veleth told me that Adril Arano, Second Councilor of Raven Rock, wanted to speak to me immediately. I should find him and discover the reason for his urgent message. Objectives #Speak to Adril Arano #Speak to Geldis Sadri #Wait inside Ulen Ancestral Tomb #Discover the identity of the tomb's visitor #Report back to Adril Arano #Recover evidence from Severin Manor #Bring the evidence to Adril Arano #Meet up with the Redoran Guard #End the threat to Councilor Morvayn #Return to Adril Arano #Follow Adril Arano #Speak to Councilor Morvayn Walkthrough After completing the quests "March of the Dead" and "The Final Descent," Captain Veleth will ask that the Dragonborn speak with Adril Arano, the Second Councilor of Raven Rock, who can be found either walking around Raven Rock or in Morvayn Manor. Arano is worried that members of the Ulen family are present in Raven Rock, seeking revenge for the execution of their ancestor by a member of the Morvayn Family, and suggests that the Dragonborn speak with Geldis Sadri at the Retching Netch. Captain Veleth sent me. "Thank you for coming. After everything you've already done for Raven Rock, I hate to ask for more of you but I can't risk Councilor Morvayn being killed." :He's in danger of being killed? How? "The Ulen Family of House Hlaalu, a rival Great House, has placed a deathmark on the councilor's head." ::Why would the Ulen's want him dead? "It's a private matter. Let's just say that they seek revenge for the execution of one of their own... ordered by Councilor Morvayn himself. The problem is I don't have any solid proof that anyone from House Hlaalu is hidden among us... only suspicions." :::Your concerns seem justified. "It may be justified, but it certainly isn't appreciated. Councilor Morvayn simply feels that I'm being paranoid." :::You sound paranoid. "As second councilor, it's my responsibility to explore the possibility of any threat, no matter how paranoid it might seem." :::He ordered the execution. It's on his head... not yours. "Now that 's just ridiculous! As second councilor, it's my responsibility to protect Councilor Morvayn from harm." ::::"I'm afraid that one day I'll awaken and discover him dead, and I don't want it to come to that." ::::You feel an attack on the councilor is imminent? "I do. I've received some information from my sources that there could be elements of Ulen's house, House Hlaalu, already in Raven Rock." ::::Why haven't you acted on the information? "Raven Rock is a small settlement, so it's hard to accomplish anything in secret. If any of them is from House Hlaalu, I wouldn't be able to make a move without them knowing." ::::::What will you do? "Summoning you here was part of my plan. I was hoping you'd be interested in investigating for me." ::::::Well, good luck with that. "Before you dismiss this entirely, I was hoping you might be able to lend a hand by investigating on the councilor's behalf." ::::::I'd prefer not to get involved. "Without Councilor Morvayn, Raven Rock has no future. Keep that in mind next time you decide to help or not." ::::::How can I help? "I had a feeling you'd be willing to listen to me." :::::::Where do I begin? "I need you to start out by being my eyes and ears... search Raven Rock and see if you can root out these traitors. The best place to start would be Geldis Sadri over at the Retching Netch Cornerclub. If he provides you any leads, check them out before bringing them to my attention. I can't afford to make any mistakes." Sadri suggests a plan to identify the member(s) of the Ulen family, telling the Dragonborn to hide within the Ulen ancestral tomb and wait for them. Adril Arano said you might be able to help me. "Well, well. Adril's got himself a spy, does he? Azura knows he needs all the help he can get. He's been chasing down the Ulens for years now." :You think he's mistaken? "No, I just think he's going about this the wrong way." ::You have a better idea? "Actually, I do. If you want to catch those slippery slaughterfish, you need to let them come to you." :::How do I get them to do that? "There's an Ulen Ancestral Tomb near the Temple. someone's been leaving ash yam offerings on the altar inside. If you were to wait inside for whomever that is, I'm betting they'll have some of the answers you're looking for." ::::Why haven't you told Adril about this? "What makes you think I haven't? Any time Adril and the Redoran Guard make a move, the Ulens must have been one step ahead and didn't show up." :::::Thanks for the tip. "You can thank me if it works. Until then, I'd head up to the tomb and wait until your visitor shows up." After waiting in the tomb for a short period, Tilisu Severin will enter the tomb. To make enough contact to advance the quest, the Dragonborn can either get close enough for her name to become visible (by sneaking), wait on one side of the door, then stepping close behind her as she walks into the tomb, or interrogate her directly. Once she has been identified, the quest continues. Hello. "Oh, excuse me! I didn't realize there was anyone else here." :What are you doing here? "I presume the same thing you're doing... leaving an offering for the departed. ::'You aren't an Ulen?' ''"Since they aren't any Ulen's left on this island, I've taken it upon myself to leave the traditional offering in their stead." :::You're lying. You're from House Hlaalu! "What kind of nonsense is that!? I'm simply honoring a fellow departed Dunmer, and you hurl baseless accusations at me?" :::Tell me why you're really here. "What do you mean? I thought I was clear. I'm simply honoring a fellow departed Dunmer." :::I'll let you get to it then. "Oh, no bother. We all have a right to be here." :::"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to meditate a bit." Upon reporting back to Arano, he will request a search for evidence within the Severin's home, Severin Manor, which is the house closest to the Earth Stone. In support of this, he will give the Severin Manor Key. I suspect Tilisu Severin in the culprit. "Tilisu? Are you sure?" :I saw her in the Ulen tomb. "So Geldis's plan worked, eh? Everytime we tried it, no one would ever show up. If Tilisu's involved in any sort of plot to harm Councilor Morvayn, I'm going to need evidence to prove it." ::So go search their house. "I'm not kicking down anyone's door until I have solid evidence in hand. If you're wrong about Tilisu, things would quickly go downhill around here and the real culprits might slip away. I can't afford for that to happen." :::What if they try to stop me? "If you have the evidence and it places your life in peril, I would expect you to do whatever you must to keep yourself alive. Here, this key should open the front door of the manor in case they've locked it. Good luck." Upon entry to the manor, Tilisu and Mirri Severin will attack, unless the Dragonborn has a high enough sneak skill. They can either be killed and Mirri's corpse looted for the key to the Severin family safe, or the expert-level lock can be picked. The safe is located downstairs in the master bedroom at the end of the hallway on the left side of an empty bookcase. Inside will be a letter titled The Ulen Matter. After the letter is obtained and brought back to Arano, he will send the Dragonborn to meet up with two Redoran guards at Ashfallow Citadel, located northwest of the Sun Stone. I found evidence proving the Severins's guilt. "Then we finally have them! All that remains now is chasing them down, And bringing them to justice." :I don't think they'll give up willingly. "Good. I'm going to send two of the best Redoran Guard we have to take them down. I want you to assist them any way you can." ::I'll head there immediately. "See that you do. We can't afford to let these traitors slip away." ::Haven't I done enough? "If even one of these House Hlaalu s'wits escapes, they won't just be after Councilor Morvayn. You've proven devastating to their plans and they'd stop at nothing to hunt you down. It's time to take the fight to them, and finish this." Upon arriving at the fort, there will be two Morag Tong assassins outside, who have killed the guards and will attack the Dragonborn on sight. The fort itself contains large piles of ash. From the entry floor, a curved set of stairs leads down. From the bottom, against the southeast wall is a rough opening for a passage down to the right (south). At the bottom is a corridor blocked off with several sets of gates which are protected by Morag Tong assassins. These gates must be lifted with chains, which can be found in the following places: *On the wall in the first room of the left-hand side of the corridor (opens the first gate) *The second room on the right-hand side of the corridor, which is trapped (opens part of the second gate) *Next to the entrance to the second door on the left-hand (east) side of the corridor, close to the gate (opens the rest of the second gate). *The final two are behind pillars located near three swinging door traps, on the right-hand side of the passageway (actually behind the second swinging door). This room has its own sideways spike trap. At the end of the corridor is the final room, where Vendil Severin can be found with two Morag Tong assassins. If the Dragonborn chose not to kill Tilisu and Mirri earlier in the quest chain, they will also be in the room. After they are killed, the Dragonborn is to return to Arano who will speak to them. I'm back! "Well, what happened? Were you able to track down Vendil? Out with it!" :He's no longer a threat. "Then... it's finally over. What of the Redoran Guard. I sent to assist you?" ::Slain by the Morag Tong. "Damn it. I was hoping to protect people by sending them, not end up with casualties. To think that Vendil would stoop so low as to hire those fetchers... I'm glad you killed him." :::I did what had to be done. "Wonderful, simply wonderful! Councilor Morvayn will be quite pleased when he hears about this." Arano will then bring the Dragonborn to Councilor Morvayn. After speaking with Councilor Morvayn, the Dragonborn will receive Severin Manor and a large amount of gold. You wanted to speak with me, councilor? "What you've done for me... for all of Raven Rock... goes far beyond what I would have expected from a traveler to our town. For this, you have my deepest gratitude." :Thank you, councilor. "Now. I'm certain Adril was prepared to reward you appropriately for everything you've done. However, since a bit of coin hardly seems like enough... I've decided to provide something more substantial." ::Oh? "Since the Severin family... or whoever they were... turned out to be criminals, they're property is now forfeit. As Councilor, I hereby award you Severin Manor and everything contained within. You've earned your citizenship here, and I hope you'll consider staying with us as a member of our community." Journal Trivia *If the quest is taken, it is better not to steal anything from Severin Manor until it is completed, since all the objects contained within the house will be unmarked as owned once the property is gained. Otherwise, the stolen objects will be left marked as such in the inventory. Achievements |trophy = }} de:Kalt abserviert ru:Месть не терпит суеты Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Quests